


Larry Stylinson Smut

by larrylouislove



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, I don't know, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Smut, boy on boy, im going to hell, is that one word?, larry stylinson - Freeform, oh yeah, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylouislove/pseuds/larrylouislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut smut smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Stylinson Smut

**Author's Note:**

> smut :D

"Hello?" Louis asks, his voice a little distant on the other end of the line. 

"Louis!" Harry wailed and started blubbering absolute nonsense. 

"Harry?" the older man asked. "What's wrong, love? Hang on, I'll be right over." He promptly hung up, but Harry kept crying and mumbling things until Louis was running into the house without knocking. 

"Oh, Haz," He frowned and tried not to get distracted by Harry being completely naked besides the tiny yellow shorts. 

Too late. 

"Louis stop staring at me like that!" Harry screeched and cried harder. 

The ADHD is going to get Louis into some real trouble, one day. 

"Sorry, sorry." Louis apologised and pulled the crying boy into his arms. "Take deep breaths, calm down for me."

Eventually, Harry's cries were dimmed down to sniffles and he buried his face into Louis' broad chest. 

"Now tell me what's wrong," Louis commanded weakly and sat on the couch with the younger boy. 

"Okay so I've had a huge crush on this boy named Liam for years and I just found out that Taylor and him have been dating for 6 months and I got really mad and called her Tay-whore and then I came home and cried and called you!" Harry rambled and let out another wail. 

Louis frowned, hating the idea of anyone breaking his boy's heart. 

Not that Harry belonged to him. 

"Oh, poor thing. I'll make you feel better, okay?" Louis mumbled and wiped Harry's tears. 

Harry sniffled and looked up at him. "How so?" He asked, genuinely curious. 

"Any way you want." Louis whispered and pulled Harry onto his lap so he was straddling him. 

"Any way at all?" Harry asked and smiled cheekily, even though he was just crying. 

The air got a little heavier, Louis now realising that their position could be considered a little sexual. 

"Yes, any way at all."

Just like that, Harry slammed his lips against Louis' and they instantly delved into a heated snog session. 

Harry knows he's vulnerable at the moment, and he knows he'll probably regret this later, but he doesn't care. Louis said that he'd make Harry feel better in any way possible, and this is definitely making Harry feel better. 

Louis pulled away from the kiss, only so he could latch onto Harry's neck and start sucking small purple marks. 

"Mm, Lou," Harry mewled out softly and leaned his head back so Louis could have better access to his neck. 

"These shorts should be fucking illegal," Louis whispered and grabbed Harry's arse. The boy let out a squeak and jerked forward, allowing for their clothed cocks to rub against each other. 

"At least I'm not wearing pants underneath," Harry admitted and licked up Louis' neck, taking his turn to leave some marks. 

"Jesus Christ," Louis breathed out and slid his fingers into the waist band. "You cleaned your arsehole, right?"

"Oh my god, you talking about the hygiene of my arse is a really big turn off." Harry groaned. "Yes I cleaned my fucking arsehole, I always do."

"Good," Louis laughed softly and circled the tip of his index finger around Harry's rim. "I can already feel how tight you are, I bet you'll feel so good around me,"

"Why do I have to bottom?" Harry whined softly. 

"You're not, technically you're topping because you'll be riding me." Louis said with a smug smile. 

"Cocky bastard," Harry muttered and tugged Louis' shirt off. "I'm surprised my dick hasn't shrivelled up yet."

"Because I'm sexy as fuck, now shut up. You're prettier when you're quiet," Louis muttered and went back to kissing Harry. 

They undressed each other easily considering Louis wasn't wearing any pants either, so he was basically naked enough when they pulled down the leather jeans. 

"I don't just want you to pull those down," Louis said, already breathless. "I want you to take them off all the way so you'll be totally naked and open for me."

Harry nodded and shyly pulled them all the way down, then he threw them on the floor. "I don't have lube," He grumbled. 

"Well this is going to be a bit painful for you, then." Louis smiled cheekily and spit in his hand to lather up his dick, then he started lining up with Harry's hole. 

"Louis wait-"

Too late.

Louis pulled Harry down into his cock, making the younger boy let out a loud yelp. 

"Oh fuck you!" He said and groaned, Louis wasn't sure if he was in pain or pleasure. 

He doesn't really care.

He gripped Harry's hips and pulled him up all the way until the tip was just in, but then he let Harry go completely so he slammed back down. 

"O-Oh!" Harry moaned out and gripped Louis' shoulders. "Hit my spot already, fucking son of a bitch Louis wow," Harry rambled and started bouncing on his own, needing more. 

"You're so tight," Louis groaned and chose to thrust up into Harry instead. 

Harry let out a little 'uh' every time he was thrust into, his neglected cock bouncing up and down with him. It's an angry red colour, so Louis decided to be generous and reach out to wank him. 

"Oh fuck," Harry moaned loudly and leaned his head foreword to kiss Louis desperately. 

Louis pulled away after a few seconds though, pushing Harry back a little bit to look at him. 

"You're so hot when you're wrecked, baby," Louis grumbled and thrusted up into Harry as hard as possible. He could feel his orgasm, but he wanted Harry to come first. 

"Oh, fuck!" Harry yelped, his voice going at least two octaves higher. His belly tensed before he released his load all over Louis, the older man quickly doing the same inside of Harry.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Harry carefully slid off, wincing slightly.

"That was fucking gnarly," Harry whispered out and Louis groaned. 

"If you describe our sex as gnarly then I never want to have sex with you again."

"Oh shut up."


End file.
